A 'Quack' Birthday
by mp111275
Summary: A special Birthday...The Sequel to Carol's FF My favorite Sailor and our story Dear Santa...it's Little AJ


Title – A 'Quack' Birthday  
  
Authors Name – Michi  
  
E-mail – catherinebellfangmx.de or mp111275yahoo.de  
  
Rating – well I know that I thought about a G or PG story at the beginning. Somehow I've ended up with a PG 13 to R rated story shrug, couldn't help myself  
  
Spoilers – none  
  
Disclaimer – Of course I do not own JAG, and I'm pretty sure that I never will  
  
Author Notes-

1. This is the first FF I've worked on without my better half Carol, so you'll be warned he-he (but it is based on a Carol story, so her 'touch' is for sure here)

2. This one is for you, Carol. You are the strongest person I've ever 'met', and for that I adore you. I'm so sorry to hear about your loss and everything you have to go through at the moment. I love you my friend. Bear Hug, and you know that I'm always here for you.

3.At first, it was not beta-read. MS tried to help, but you all know MS. Then I thought since I'm German, I could use it as an excuse for every mistake here. Well, thanks to NancyEddy it is now a beta read story. Thank you so much Nancy!

4. More at the end...

Sunday January 9, 2005  
Mac's Apartment  
6:58 PM  
  
Harm walked into Mac's apartment. "Hey Mac, are you here?"  
  
"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in a minute."  
  
"It's okay, take your time," Harm said, waiting impatiently in the living room. He couldn't wait to see her face when she found out about the surprise he had for her.  
  
"So, what is this special..." Mac started to ask, while coming out of the bedroom, before taking in her surroundings "...occasion you were talking about earlier on the phone?"  
  
"Harm, what is all this?" Mac asked him, as she looked bewildered around her living room.  
  
"These are balloons, Mac."  
  
"So I can see Harm. And there are a lot of balloons I might add," Mac stated while looking at her living room ceiling. "How many do we have here anyway, Harm? And why do they all have a 'Happy Birthday' inscription? It's not my birthday, or yours either as far as I remember."  
  
"We have 68 balloons here," Harm answered before giving Mac a quick kiss, "and yes I know that today is neither yours nor my birthday. But it is your favorite Sailor's girlfriend 68th birthday, and I thought we should celebrate it in our own way."  
  
"How do you know, it is Daisy's 68th birthday?" Mac wanted to know.  
  
"I have very good sources," Harm answered with self-confidence.  
  
"You've read my latest Mickey Mouse magazine, haven't you?" Mac asked with a smile. "I remember that I read a column about Daisy in my last version. I'm right, am I?"  
  
"Guilty as charged," Harm smiled at her.  
  
"It was great, wasn't it?" Mac smirked.  
  
Harm started to chuckle. "You bet it was. Did you know, that Daisy had her debut as Donna Duck in 'Don Donald' 1937, but became known as Daisy in 'Mr. Duck Steps Out' 1940?"  
  
Mac was amazed.  
  
"No, I can't say I knew these facts. How come that you know all this?"  
  
"Well, I had to come up with a birthday gift. So I needed to know more about the birthday girl before getting the present. I found this information on the internet a few days ago," Harm coyly told Mac before giving her one sweet kiss.  
  
"And since the birthday girl can't be here today, it will be your pleasure, Ms. MacKenzie, to open the gift," Harm softly said before leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss.  
  
When their lips broke apart, Mac started to look around the living room before looking back at Harm.  
  
"And where can I find this birthday present you were talking about? The only thing I can see here are these balloons," Mac said while pointing her finger to the ceiling.  
  
"It's right in front of you," Harm answered as he continued to kiss her.  
  
Leaning forward, she nuzzled his neck. "Mmmm, I like it already."  
  
"Really? And you haven't even unwrapped it yet," Harm said before his lips found hers again.  
  
"Well I should change that then," Mac answered when she quickly opened his shirt and stroked both hands over his chest, before she slid the shirt off his shoulders. "Yeah you are right, now I do like the present even more. Very yummy," Mac whispered before she started to kiss her way down his chest.  
  
Harm had to chuckle. "Oh, you've seen nothing yet, Honey."  
  
His palms cupping both sides of her face as he lowered his head, just to give her another passionate kiss. A duel between his tongue and hers started, before Mac drew her head back.  
  
"Well, if I've seen nothing yet, I guess I'll have to unwrap my gift a little bit more."  
  
Her hands made short work of getting his belt undone. But for the benefit of teasing her sailor a little bit just like the way he obviously was teasing her, she took a much longer time to get the buttons of his jeans open. The groan Mac could hear coming from Harm was the answer she had hoped for.  
  
She pushed his jeans down and helped him to take of his shoes and socks as well. Clad in boxer briefs only, he now stood in front of her. While kneeling in front of him, Mac looked up while Harm gazed down at her with a glimmer in his eyes and the flyboy grin on his lips.  
  
"Let me guess, Commander. I'm still not finished with the unwrapping, am I?"  
  
"You are right, Colonel. Your job isn't finished here yet. But you're getting hotter and hotter. You should find the present very soon."  
  
"Mmmm, hotter and hotter huh? I think I know now where to find this present," Mac said, before she kissed her way down from his navel to the waistband of his boxer briefs.  
  
Mac's hand slid past the waistband and closed around him. A breath sucked through his teeth was the answer she got from Harm.  
  
"Mmmm, I think I found something here. Let's see..." and with that Mac tugged down Harm's boxer briefs and finally she found the gift Harm was talking about.  
  
"Oh my god, Harm!" Mac gazed at Harm with big eyes.  
  
"You like?" Harm asked coyly.  
  
Mac giggled. "It's beautiful. I love it." She placed her hand on his right hip, moved it down two inches and rubbed his skin gently, before kissing the space where her hand was a second ago. Right there on Harm's right hip she found the present. A tattoo of one sexy woman called... Daisy Duck.  
  
Mac got up from her knees. Sliding her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer to give him a passionate kiss.  
  
"Now this is what I call a birthday gift. Is this tattoo real?"  
  
"No. I wasn't sure if I should go the whole way or not. So I thought about a temporary tattoo. I got it on Thursday. Since I knew you wouldn't be back from the Seahawk before Saturday night, it wasn't too hard to hide this from you until now."  
  
"Sneaky, Commander. I guess that's why you had these 'headache' yesterday when I called and asked you to come over?"  
  
"Once again, guilty as charged. Sooo, what do you think Ms. MacKenzie? Should we see if Donald likes this present as well?"  
  
"Just one way to find out, Sailor. Would you like to unwrap me, Mr. Rabb?" Mac asked with her 'sexy' voice.  
  
Harm smirked at her before capturing her lips in a quick but hot kiss. "I thought you would never ask."  
  
He settled his hands on her shoulders, drawing her even closer. Kissing her eyes, nose and cheeks before Mac caught his head in her hands so she could kiss him passionately.  
  
She was so into this kiss that she didn't even realize that Harm's hands got her shirt open in a heartbeat, not until he peeled it off her.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Sarah," Harm whispered before going down on his knees. While teasing her belly button with his tongue before kissing it, he made short work in getting her shorts down her hips.  
  
Then he kissed her Donald Duck tattoo on her left hip, before getting up from his knees to kiss Mac once more with all the passion he had.  
  
After breaking off their passionate kiss, they both looked down at their hips where Donald and Daisy now were standing face to face,  
  
"I think they look very good together. What do you think, Mac?"  
  
"Hmmm, I think they look like they are made for each other. You should keep this tattoo Harm. It suits you."  
  
Harm's gaze inspected her from head to toe, noting that she still was in her panties and bra.  
  
"You know what I think, Sarah? I think, I'm not finished with unwrapping you yet, and I really would like to continue with it. What do you say? Ready for a Quack Quack dance?"  
  
"Quack."  
  
"Good, I thought so. Then let's take this to the most comfortable place we have here," Harm said, before he took her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
Donald Duck was the one closing the bedroom door, and the night was spent with a lot of Quack Quack dance...  
  
...and this is...  
  
...The End  
  
More Author notes-  
  
1. This story is more or less based on Carol's and my story 'Dear Santa...it's little AJ', since the whole Donald Duck/Daisy Duck started there. When you haven't read it yet, but would like to do it...then you can find here at FF.net. And this story for sure is based on Carol's FF 'My favorite Sailor' that you can find here at FF.net as well.

2. The information about Daisy Duck I found on the internet. I've read, that Daisy's birthday is the 9th January 1937, so I worked with it.

3. Before I get sued, I should say that I don't own Donald Duck or Daisy Duck. But the last Mickey Mouse magazine, I bought today, is mine!


End file.
